Shears of this kind are shown in German Pat. No. DT-OS 25 26 199 with two to four formed blades that are disposed in a fixed lower blade carrier, a movably-mounted lower blade carrier, and two movable upper blade carriers. On this known shear, the blade carriers, which perform the oblique cut, are interconnected through a center of rotation in a manner that is disadvantageous because it impairs the efficiency of the cut. In the known shear it must also be considered a disadvantage that, as a support for the blade carriers, swing elements are arranged at the lower blade carriers, of which at least one swing element is variable in length.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a shear of the type described that avoids the cited disadvantages with which a burr-free cut is achieved, so that reworking that would otherwise be necessary can be eliminated.
This and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
With this and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.